Radiant Guardian Shera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40507 |altname = Radiant Guardian Shera |no = 1540 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 115 |normal_distribute = 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 57 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 115 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 39 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 9, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 115 |ubb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 20 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Records hold that Shera once again cloaked herself in the power of a disciple in order to protect two fallen comrades. In doing so, she annihilated all of the demons nearby at the cost of her own life. Had her two comrades regained consciousness and fought at her side, she might have survived the incident without sacrificing her life to use the power she had once cast aside. With her former powers as a disciple, it may have been possible for her to return her comrades to Grand Gaia. |summon = It wasn't a mistake! I was right to cast aside my role as a disciple and choose to live as a human! |fusion = They're still green, but they definitely seem to be getting better. So I can't let up either! |evolution = Comrades to fight beside? Hehe, now it seems like I have no use for my former powers. | hp_base = 6144 |atk_base = 2282 |def_base = 2430 |rec_base = 1935 | hp_lord = 8035 |atk_lord = 2843 |def_lord = 3024 |rec_lord = 2418 | hp_anima = 9152 |rec_anima = 2120 |atk_breaker = 3141 |def_breaker = 2726 |def_guardian = 3322 |rec_guardian = 2269 |def_oracle = 2875 |rec_oracle = 2865 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Shining Defense |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def and max HP, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB, considerably boosts BC efficacy & probable 20% damage reduction |lsnote = 25% reduction, 50% BC efficacy & 15% chance to reduce damage by 20% |bb = Fulgore Fuser |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 160% Atk & 50% BC efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 540 |sbb = Caladbolg Resonance |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts damage reduction rate while guarding for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 160% Atk, fills 7 BC & 10% guard mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Geo Aegis |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts damage reduction rate when guarding for 5 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, fills 50 BC & 30% guard mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Bottomless Resolve |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Def when BB gauge is over 50%, negates Def ignoring effect & considerably boosts BB gauge when guarding |esnote = Fills 5 BC & 50% Def |evofrom = 40506 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts 20% Def, max HP to 50% Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction effect to SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduction. Lasts 1 turn |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last 2 turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's BC efficacy boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +20% boost. 70% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 50 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge boost to Def effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 160% boost. Lasts 3 turns |notes = *Caladbolg means "hard cleft" and if pluralized generally means "Great Swords." First appears in the Irish Translation of The Destruction of Troy. *Sometimes written as Caladcholg ("hard blade"), it is the sword of Fergus mac Roich (Ulster Cycle), but more associated with a more obscure hero named Fergus mas Leti. It's believed to be a two-handed sword which makes a rainbow arc when swung and its power is believed to cut the tops of hills and can slaughter an entire army. |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Shera5 }}